<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Extensions by SparrowOfTheBlock101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016265">Better Extensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101'>SparrowOfTheBlock101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of December [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Cookies, Cookies, Crows are like vultures, Gen, Sappy Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he makes cookies with his neighbor and god-family, Tobio comes to realize something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of December [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Extensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WREATH/GREEN/EPIPHANY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was in the middle of icing a wreath cooking when he realized just who he was making cookies for. Stunned, he blinked at the cookies scattered around the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just the cookies he had made for Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi he usually made. No, he saw gingersnaps for Kinoshita, Sugawara, and Takeda. Chocolate chip for Shimizu, Ukai, and Sawamura. Snickerdoodle for Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Azumane, and Yachi. Thumbprint cookies with jams for Hinata and Tanaka. White chocolate macadamia nut for Narita and Yamaguchi. Spritz for Noya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Seijoh four were the ones he had spent the most time with back in Kitagawa Daiichi. They had, in a basic meaning, his immediate teammates… and now they weren’t. It was the boke, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the new upperclassmen. It was Yachi and Shimizu, both doing so much for the team. It was Takeda, running back and forth between the main school building and the gym whenever he got news. It was Ukai, the driving force of Karasuno with the old rivalry that hadn’t appeared on court for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team was different now. Better. Closer. Understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been that way for months now, so why-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oppa, is this mixed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinching at nearly being smacked with a bowl of green icing, he looked in. “Yeah, Shiyumi, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny girl beamed and spun the other way, almost whacking her mother. “Here, mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hichika cast Tobio an amused smile over her oblivious head, accepting the bowl. “Thank you, Shiyu. Azuto, how are the cookies coming along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuto, Shiyumi’s twin, was peering at the rolled out dough. “Un. Anija, squares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio passed over the cookie squares, watching the tiny hand move over the dough and press down, repeating slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiyumi bumped Tobio’s arm. “Oppa, can you pass me the red icing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, sliding over one of the textured shortbread cookies when asked, and watched her trace over the lines and dips before she began icing. Eyes on him had him looking up at Hichika, her head tilted in a questioning manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do was offer a wobbly smile and start on the cookie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(he had a new team)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Tobio carried a large duffel bag with him to school. It clanked loudly with every step as if he were a robot and it seemed to get louder as he entered the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heads whipped toward him like dogs scenting food and he bit back a laugh. “After practice,” he promised and got matching squeals from Hinata and Noya, both zooming to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp left Tsukishima when Hinata zoomed past him, alarmed. “Hinata!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi looked hopefully at him as he set the bag by the bench. “No food in the gym,” he reminded her and she made a face but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged his jacket off and dove into practice with clarity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>